Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, garden tillers and grass trimmers have been sold commercially and are generally in widespread use.
The numerous prior art type garden tillers, which are known to Applicant, are normally rather large and are, therefore, usually not used for small jobs such as tending a small flower garden. Additionally, the prior art type grass trimmers are not specifically designed to trim a circle as is needed around the head of a lawn water sprinkler. Furthermore, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, there is not a single implement presently available on the market which can be readily adapted to do each of these jobs in an efficient manner.